


La mer est parfaite

by Mysthe



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysthe/pseuds/Mysthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorrento regarde le lointain, et se souvient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La mer est parfaite

     L’eau était chaude sur ses chevilles. Le paysage n’avait pas changé. La mer était toujours aussi bleue, rieuse sous la mousse légère de l’écume. Les pins plongeaient leurs racines tordues dans la roche friable, et les perdrix jouaient avec le cri des goélands.

     Ah, que l’endroit était magnifique.

     Il agita mollement ses pieds dans l’eau, laissant le faible courant caresser sa peau fatiguée. La nuit verserait bientôt ses reflets laiteux, dérobant la couleur, faisant oublier au monde le pouvoir enivrant du bleu. Puis le jour reviendrait, et le bleu regagnerait le cœur des gens, les envoûterait de ses reflets étincelants.

     Ah, que la mer était belle.

     Combien de jours s’étaient écoulés depuis la cérémonie ? Il ne savait plus. Le bleu était venu l’envahir, s’était englué à ses pensées. Il était hypnotisé. La réponse se trouvait quelque part dans ces flots. Ils dissimulaient un trésor qu’il y avait caché, longtemps auparavant. Ce dernier brillait au fond de la mer, l’appelait, chantait doucement.

     Ah, que la mélodie était douce.

     Elle lui rappelait des souvenirs lointains. Tout avait commencé avec elle. C’était une musique de mort, mais pour lui, elle avait été le vrai début de sa vie, éveillant son cœur. Il avait découvert l’être de ses avenirs, s’inclinant sous son regard pur. Plus rien n’avait eu de l’importance. Il l’avait suivi, et ils avaient arpenté le monde. Jusqu’au jour où ils étaient revenus ici, s’y installant durablement.

     Ah, que l’eau était fine.

     Ils avaient connu des maelströms, mais la mer de leur amour était toujours revenue apaisée, berçant doucement leurs âmes. Ils pouvaient tout surmonter s’ils étaient tous les deux. Ils pouvaient tout dépasser s’ils se soutenaient. Rien ne les arrêterait. La société familiale était devenue plus influente qu’auparavant. Leur nièce la dirigeait maintenant, et tous s’accordaient à vanter ses qualités de dirigeante.

     Ah, que l’air était cristallin.

     La nuit était sans doute tombée, car le bleu avait disparu. Elle était sombre, noyant ses pensées. Quelques cris d’enfant retentissaient encore au lointain, à moins que ce ne fût le rire des mouettes. L’eau tiédissait sur sa peau, faisait frissonner son corps épuisé. A quand la cérémonie avait-elle eu lieu déjà ?

     Ah, que l’eau était aérienne.

     Le trésor caché lui fredonnait sa mélodie lointaine, berçait son âme fatiguée. Elle lui disait d’oublier, de s’abandonner. La cérémonie… La mer l’entourait, le caressait de ses flots frais. Il avait oublié le bleu. La cérémonie… Il s’y voyait, tout en noir, le visage sec, consolant sa nièce éplorée. Pourquoi pleurait-elle déjà ?

     Ah, que la mer était parfaite.

     Julian… Le nom remonta timidement en lui, noyant la caresse des flots sous le pouvoir de ce nom. La cérémonie avait eu lieu ce matin, quelques jours seulement après le… départ de Julian. Les yeux hébétés, Sorrento avait tout pris en charge en silence, le cœur endormi. La nièce de Julian sanglotait assez pour eux deux. Il se sentait si vide… La mer s’insérait en lui,se déversait dans ses poumons, noyait sa douleur. Une larme accepta enfin de sortir, noya son sel raffiné à la saveur corsée de l’eau. Sorrento cessa de bouger.

     Ah, que Julian lui manquait.


End file.
